The electrical safety program assures a hazard-free electrical environment for Clinical Center patients by testing clinical electrical equipment on a regular basis, investigating electrical shocks in patient areas, providing instruction to Clinical Center and Division of Safety personnel, assuming compliance with standards of the Joint Commission on Accreditation of Hospitals and the National Electric Code, participation in Clinical Center committees relating to medical equipment, inspecting new construction and renovation, design and modification to test equipment and participation in the formulation of national standards.